El Fan fic mas corto, jamás visto, de Inuyasha
by El Ultimo Rey Dragon
Summary: Como lo dice este es fan fic mas corto que, creo puede existir de inuyasha, One-shot. Saludos


Hola este es le fan fic más corto de Inuyasha:

"**El Fan fic mas corto, jamás visto y leído de Inu-yasha"**

Y cuando Kagome despertó, el inuyasha todavía estaba allí

FIN

Notas del autor: Este fic es una parodia del micro relato: "El dinosaurio" de Augusto Monterosso. Por bastante tiempo se ha catalogado el microcuento de Augusto Monterroso (1921-2003), como el más breve en lengua castellana. Sin embargo, su originalidad y fuerza oculta va más allá que su mínima extensión. Simple sería escribir la historia más corta posible, pero difícil es hacerlo y, además, agregarle una fuerza semejante. Por ejemplo, alguien podría escribir: "Este cuento de la cabra consta de nueve palabras", una oración simple, concisa, simpática, pero sin un flujo literario importante; no pasa de la mera anécdota. En cambio, el relato de Monterroso trae consigo algunos misterios.

Sintácticamente:

"Cuando despertó, el dinosaurio todavía estaba allí".

Adverbio Verbo Artículo Sustantivo Adverbio Verbo Adverbio

Tenemos tres adverbios, dos verbos, un sustantivo y un artículo. Ambas oraciones yuxtapuestas finalizan en palabras agudas, lo que en el caso de la primera acentúa el golpe y la pausa, antes de iniciar la segunda, lo cual crea una tensión y un breve suspenso. Por otro lado, el orden de las palabras no parece al azar y cualquier otra ordenación le quita sonido al cuento, lo hace desarmónico:

· Cuando despertó, todavía estaba allí el dinosaurio.

· Cuando despertó, allí el dinosaurio estaba todavía.

· Cuando despertó, estaba todavía allí el dinosaurio.

· Cuando despertó, el dinosaurio allí todavía estaba.

· El dinosaurio todavía estaba allí cuando despertó. Etc.

Parecen jugar a intercalarse los adverbios y los verbos, equilibrándose, como nos indica Lauro Zavala de la U. Autónoma Metropolitana de México. Además, existe un ascenso en número de sílabas y luego un descenso que da una estructura particular al cuento. La primera palabra de la primera oración tiene dos sílabas, la segunda tres; luego viene la coma y el artículo que junto al sustantivo forman una sola función de Sujeto de la segunda oración: Artículo + Sustantivo= 5 sílabas; Todavía, 4 sílabas a raíz del hiato; estaba, 3 sílabas; allí, dos sílabas. Por lo tanto, la cantidad de sílabas por función gramatical es la siguiente: 2 -3 -,- 5-4-3-2. Lo que implica una suerte de retorno, la parábola de un salto. Fonéticamente se oye bien, como un pianista que avanza hacia las agudas y luego regresa.  
No existen casos ni complementos. La oración está diseñada con palabras que se podría decir "sueltas", a excepción del artículo "el" cuya carga semántica es nula, sólo acompaña o tiene sentido junto al sustantivo. En la simpleza de las expresiones radica la naturaleza original del cuento.

Semánticamente, según la R.A.E.:

_Cuando:_ En el tiempo, en el punto, en la ocasión en que.

_Despertar_: Dejar de dormir. (Despertó: Pretérito perfecto).

_El_: Artículo determinante. Forma de singular en masculino.

_Dinosaurio_: Se dice de ciertos reptiles fósiles que son los animales terrestres más grandes que han existido, con cabeza pequeña, cuello largo, cola robusta y larga, y extremidades posteriores más largas que las anteriores, y otros con las cuatro extremidades casi iguales, como el diplodoco.

_Todavía_: adv. t. Hasta un momento determinado desde tiempo anterior.

_Estar:_ Dicho de una persona o de una cosa: Existir, hallarse en este o aquel lugar, situación, condición o modo actual de ser. (Estaba: Pretérito imperfecto).

_Allí:_ En aquel lugar.

En la primera oración el sujeto es tácito o desinencial y corresponde a la tercera persona singular, que en este caso no sabemos es él o ella. Se utilizó el pretérito perfecto, lo que indica que el hecho ocurre una vez y no se mantiene en el tiempo, simplemente "Despertó" y lo hizo con una sorpresa. En la segunda oración, el sujeto ya no es aquel desconocido (a), sino que "El dinosaurio" y la conjugación corresponde a pretérito imperfecto, lo que indica que la acción se prolonga en el tiempo, "Estaba", con lo cual se infiere que el dinosaurio no solamente se encontró allí al momento de despertar el personaje, sino que probablemente estaba allí antes que el personaje se durmiera o perdiera el conocimiento. Si, por otro lado, encontramos el adverbio "todavía", se refuerza dicha hipótesis, ya que dicho adverbio de tiempo representa una prolongación temporal desde anterior. Por lo tanto, si al perder el conocimiento el dinosaurio no estaba allí, el cuento sería el siguiente:  
"Cuando despertó, el dinosaurio estuvo allí". Cambiando el verbo "Estar" de pretérito imperfecto a p. perfecto, denotando que el dinosaurio sólo aparece en escena cuando "X" despierta. Incluso, si mantenemos el verbo "Estar" en P. imperfecto, aún así no es seguro que el dinosaurio estuviese antes: "Cuando despertó, el dinosaurio estaba allí". Se entiende que el dinosaurio se mantuvo durante más tiempo, pero al faltar el adverbio "todavía", no es tan concreto que dicho ente existiera cuando "X" se encontraba conciente.  
Entonces, la historia correspondería a que en determinado momento "X" estaba despierto y presente en escena estaba el dinosaurio. Luego, por razones desconocidas "X" pierde el conocimiento o simplemente se duerme, y al despertar, en el mismo lugar (esto se entiende al utilizar el adverbio de lugar "Allí", reforzado por la presencia del "todavía"), el dinosaurio continuaba en su sitio. En hechos:

1. "X" y el Dinosaurio están en cierto lugar, en cierto momento.

2. "X" pierde el conocimiento o se duerme.

3. "X" despierta y el Dinosaurio continuaba todavía allí, en el mismo lugar.

Ahora bien, dichos puntos parecen irrefutables, sin embargo, los puntos 1 y 2 dan lugar a otra duda que la construcción gramatical y la conjugación de verbos no responde. ¿Estaba primero "X" y luego apareció el dinosaurio causando su desmayo? ¿"X" estaba conciente de la presencia del ente prehistórico y se echa a dormir? ¿"X" es conciente de la presencia del dinosaurio y se desmaya por otro motivo? Es hasta aquí donde podemos llegar con el análisis sintáctico y semántico, ahora ya entramos en terrenos más filosóficos, lógicos e interpretativos; y al entrar en aquéllos terrenos, tal vez todo lo inferido no tenga validez, pues por mucho que sepamos el significado del verbo despertar ¿Quién no nos asegura que lo que sucedió fue que "X" despertó en un sueño? La presencia de un dinosaurio, un ente extinguido, fortalecería tal enunciado; pero ¿Quién dice que el cuento se ambienta en el presente contemporáneo y no es precisamente una narración en la prehistoria? De ser así la presencia del dinosaurio sería lógica y el desmayo probablemente se debiera al susto y al miedo a perder la vida ante el animal y no por la sorpresa sobrenatural de ver un ser prehistórico en la actualidad. Por lo tanto, tenemos las siguientes explicaciones:

**1.** Ocurre en la actualidad, "X" es un ser vivo (tampoco sabemos si pertenece al género humano) que se desmaya ante la presencia de un dinosaurio (extinguido) que continúa allí al despertar.

**2.** Ocurre en la prehistoria, "X" se desmaya, asustado ante el peligro que corre su vida frente al monstruo que continúa allí al despertar.

**3.** "X" ama al dinosaurio y tranquilamente se duerme. Al despertar el animal continúa allí.

**4.** "X" es un ser vivo que soñaba con un dinosaurio que estaba cerca suyo y al despertar, éste continuaba allí, como en el sueño.

Las cuatro explicaciones pueden ser verdaderas e incluso, no se descarta la existencia de infinitas otras hipótesis y esto está dado por el juego de la ambigüedad y de lo poco claro. La presencia de un ente prehistórico y extinguido o supuestamente extinguido; la presencia del sueño, de la perdida de lo conciente, hacen que "El dinosaurio" se entregue a múltiples interpretaciones que lo enriquecen más allá de las simples siete palabras que lo estructuran, porque o puede ser una mera fantasía o un cuento realista o una historia de terror o un hecho cargado de ternura, o cualquiera otra explicación más inteligente.

En conclusión, la maestría de Monterroso para dar cabida a tantas interpretaciones con tan poco, su economía inigualable, también presente en otros textos como "La oveja negra", dan un espaldarazo a la percepción y a la poda de todo lo innecesario en la literatura moderna. Monterroso nos indica que no es necesario el relato en toda su extensión, sino que con la frase justa, con los términos indicados, escogidos con pinzas, se puede hacer más con menos. "El dinosaurio" es una historia enorme cuyo cuerpo se encuentra en la imaginería del lector, que se ancla o se inicia o finaliza en aquellas siete palabras.  
Si consideramos, por ejemplo, "La Náusea" de Sartre o "El extranjero" de Camus, dichos títulos se cargan de significado al leer toda la obra. Monterroso, a la inversa, a partir de pocos significantes crea múltiples significados en una obra invisible. Ahora bien, si es eso lo que pretendió en su momento o no, no lo sabremos. Tal vez simplemente nos quería decir que alguien despertó en cierto lugar, y un dinosaurio, sin saber cómo ni porqué, estaba allí. Nada más ni nada menos.

Saludos y gracias por leer; ¡¡¡Viva la Literatura y el Anime XD!!!


End file.
